


The story of how I nearly decapitated Halfborn and wouldn't have regretted it

by readeverystory



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Some ocs who don't really matter, T.J. is the only single and miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readeverystory/pseuds/readeverystory
Summary: Halfborn makes the mistake to insult Alex. Needless to say, Magnus is pissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this a while ago on FF.net and got really good feedback, so now I wanted to share this with you because I'm super pissed right now and need a little bit of love.  
> Oh and Alex and Magnus are already together for a while...  
> For those who are waiting for an update on Still beating I'm working on it. It could take a while but it's coming.

Okay, okay, I don't have a problem with Halfborn. He's my friend even if he does tend to run around shirtless which I do find annoying and disturbing, but Halfborn is a bit old fashioned and that's what really pissed me off this time. I guess you can't hold it against him since he was born in I-don't-know-when-and-I-don't-want-to-know-but-definitly-early. Maybe people from that time era are old fashioned, I wouldn't know I haven't been alive then (or dead) but I think they were. But when he insulted my girlfriend, I was pissed. Like seriously pissed, because, no one and I repeat no one insults my girlfriend.  
The day started off normal enough. I woke up in my room in Hotel Valhalla and was greeted by death. As I've mentioned before everything in Hotel Valhalla is done to death and so is breakfast. First off there are the fights for the best tables which I tried to avoid since it meant you healed during breakfast and therefore missed it. Then there are competitions who can eat the most and is the fasted, which nearly always ends up with the winner dying or rolling on the floor wincing from pain in his stomach until someone is kindly enough to kill him. There were like twenty dead people before nine o'clock but it was normal for Hotel Valhalla, nothing unusual. The rest of the day was just as normal. I spent my morning in Alex' room, sneaking kisses from him and my after-noon sneaking kisses from her while trying to avoid getting slapped for being stupid or something. (Obviously Alex slaps me often but I don't mind she does kiss me afterwards.)  
And then the evening came. Today was the simple game “kill the other team” which to be honest actually meant “just kill everyone, we don't care”. Hooray.  
T.J., Mallory, Halfborn, Alex and I stood in a circle and discussed our strategy.  
“I think we should just kill everyone”, Halfborn said and grinned like a maniac.  
Mallory rolled her eyes. “You are so dense.”  
“But you love me.”  
She sighed. “Yeah, guess I'm dense too.”  
T.J. made a gestured as if he was puking. I couldn't blame him. Being the only single in our group couldn't have been easy even if he rarely complained.  
“We should team up with floor sixteen”, Alex said suddenly.  
Everyone turned to look at her. We didn't hate floor sixteen exactly but, gods, these guys were irritating and, yeah, I was a bit afraid of them. (There I admitted it, are you happy?) There were four of them, two girls and two boys all of them had biceps as big as a tree and a face covered with scars. And they always had that look in their eyes as if they were trying to figure out how to kill you in the most painful way. So, yeah, they were kind of irritating.  
“Floor sixteen?”, T. J. asked his voice shook just slightly.  
“Yeah, floor sixteen”, Alex agreed cheerfully. “Think about it. They're strong but totally stupid. We're weak but not so stupid. It's perfect.”  
“Not so stupid”, I muttered. “Thanks.”  
“You are totally stupid, obviously”, she said.  
“Oh, and you?”  
“I'm a genius. Why do you even ask?”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Let's get back to the point. Floor sixteen, I don't like this very much”, T. J. said.  
“Just give it a try. We'll win”, Alex told him.  
“Or we'll get chopped up by them”, Mallory said.  
“Exactly”, Alex said and grinned in a way not very different from Halfborn's gin earlier. “No risk, no fun.”  
And that was that. We went to floor sixteen for several reasons. Alex because she seemed to really think it was a perfect plan, me because if I'd disagreed with her I knew she would be pissed at me for the next week and I really didn't want to risk that, Mallory and Halfborn because neither of them wanted to look like cowards. Only T. J. tried to talk us out of it but he went with us anyway.  
The residents from floor sixteen stood at the other end of the room and were engrossed in a serious discussion as it seemed. But they looked up when we neared them (Alex would tell you otherwise but I didn't start to tremble when they looked at us. Nope. I was perfectly calm.)  
One of the girls narrowed her eyes when she saw us. I heard Mallory swallowing and saw her taking Halfborn's hand.  
“I think they don't want to talk to us, come on, let's go”, T. J. whispered.  
“Don't be a coward”, Alex said and went on.  
I sighed and followed her.  
And then something happened which I can't explain and probably don't want be able to explain. The girl from floor sixteen suddenly broke into a grin, opened her arms and called out with a booming voice.  
“Alex Fierro, good to see you!”  
Alex smiled and embraced (yes, embraced) the other girl. “Amy! Good to see you too.”  
I must've looked pretty shocked or something because T.J. was suddenly patting my back.  
“You know, sometimes I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend”, he said.  
Alex seemed to be pretty close to floor sixteen considering the fact that it only took her five minutes to set up a deal.  
“So if we win, we'll share the honor. If one of us dies all of us die”, Alex told us.  
And then we were fighting. And, by Odin's annoying powerpoint presentations, they could fight. Floor sixteen waded through the enemies as if they were teenaged girls at a Justin Bieber concert trying to reach the stage. Needless to say we won.  
So, Magnus, why did you nearly decapitated Halfborn then, are you asking now. Relax, I'm getting to that.  
Yeah, we won. It was messy, bloody and disgusting. But we won. And that's when it happened. Amy patted Alex on the back with so much force that Alex nearly buckled over and said: “We should do this again.” Then she joined her friends from floor sixteen who were amusing themselves by knocking out a son of Thor as soon as he woke up.  
“Well, I have to say, this wasn't a bad plan for an argr”, Halfborn said and laughed.  
I saw red. I can't say it otherwise, I just saw red. I drew my sword (which wasn't Jack) and sprang on top of Halfborn. Somehow I manged to throw him down on the floor and put the blade at his throat.  
“If you ever use that word again, I promise you, I'm going to kill you and not just once”, I hissed.  
Halfborn held up his hands in surrender. “Dude, chill. I didn't mean it.”  
I narrowed my eyes at him but got up and let him go.  
“I'm going upstairs”, I said and left, ignoring the shocked faces from the others.  
I went to my room and flung myself on the bed.  
“So, you'll kill him and not just once”, someone said from the door.  
I looked up and saw Alex standing there and, gods, how she stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes sparkling with amusement, it stroke me once again how beautiful she was.  
“You make it sound ridiculous”, I said.  
Alex freed her arms and sat down on my bed.  
“It sounded ridiculous”, she assured me.  
I shrugged. “I don't like it when he insults you.”  
Suddenly Alex laid beside me.  
“You are so stupid”, she whispered.  
“I know”, I told her. She was so near, I just had to raise my head a bit to kiss her.  
Without a warning she raised her hand and hit my chest.  
“Ow”, I said even if it hadn't hurt, it never hurt. “What was that for?”  
“Because you thought I couldn't defend myself.”  
And then she kissed me.  
“And that was for defending me”, she whispered.  
I grinned at her and kissed her again.


End file.
